Galactic Crucibles:Style guide
The style guide is for explaining the layout and formatting of articles on this wiki. While it is not strictly enforced, users are encouraged to follow it to make navigation and readability much easier. Basics *The first instance of the name of the article appearing in the articles itself (generally found in the first sentence) should be bolded. *The first word of an article title should be capitalized as well as any other proper nouns. *Factual articles should be encyclopedic in style. *Whenever mentioning another article name, add a link to it. This is to prevent orphans (articles with few or no links to it) from occurring. Even if the article does not exist yet, please link it anyway. *English is the main language of this wiki, though different styles of spelling (i.e. British, American) are acceptable. *Use good grammar and proofread your articles. *BC/BCE and AD/CE can be used interchangeably on this wiki. *All articles about creations should be written in an in-universe style. Article Titles The naming convention for stories is generally unchanged from other wikis. (That is, capitalize the first word and all others save for conjunctions and articles.) However, article titles for informational articles have a different naming convention. Use the "Story:" namespace to designate an article as a story. Tense Informational article titles should be singular tense except when referring to the name of something, such as an organization, or if the article is a list of something. Any sort of races would fall under the category of a singular tense, while a list of religions for example would warrant the plural. Example: If there was an article about the Aliens as a race, the article title would be "Alien" instead of "Aliens". However, if there was an organization named Aliens, the article referring to that organization would be called "Aliens" instead. Category titles should generally be plural on the other hand. Instead of "Planet", you would use "Planets". However, there are a handful of exceptions. For example, instead of "Technologies" you would just simply say "Technology." The word "The" is generally unnecessary for factual articles as the first word. For example, you wouldn't say "The Republic of Aliens". Instead it would just be "Republic of Aliens". However, if the "The" is actually part of the name of the organization, then it should stay. Capitalization The first word of an article or category should always be capitalized along with any proper nouns. Any other words should be lower cased. This is different from the capitalization conventions of the title of a story. Example: If there was an article about Alien religions, the factual article would be titled "Alien religions". However, if it was the name of a story, it would instead be titled, "Alien Religions". Other notes *For two or more articles with similar names, add a set of parentheses with a descriptive word on one of them. *When there are more than two articles with similar titles, consider creating a disambiguation page. *Categories can be created with the prefix "Category:" followed by the name. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki Category:Guides